In the Captain's Quarters at Night
by Maripockii-chan
Summary: First Riren fanfic, 100% smut. I own none of the characters. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! Mari-chan


"'Ahh… H.. heichou…." Eren tugged on the chains that were binding his wrists together behind his back as Levi lifted his shirt up over his chest, lightly tracing his fingers over the toned, tan skin.

"H.. heichou…. L.. Levi…"

"Feels good, doesn't it, brat?" Levi leaned down and bit Eren's nipple, his right hand teasing the other. He hooked a finger into Eren's pants, slowly dragging it down until it was completely off.

"Heichou.. n… no…" Eren turned his head to the side, a tint of pink over his cheeks and nose.

"You like it, don't you filthy brat? " Levi licked his nipple, up to his chin, leaving a shiny trail of saliva behind. Eren had to bite his lip to constrain his moans from escaping. He made his way down Eren's torso, giving a kiss to his toned stomach before making his way down even further and trailing his tongue over Eren's length. He licked the head before swallowing him, his tongue licking all over Eren. The young boy yelped in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly behind him until a faint tear was heard.

"L.. Levi…! I.. I'm going to…" Levi pulled away, licking his lips and giving a dark smile to Eren.

"No you're not.. Not until I tell you to. You know the deal.." Levi gave harsh squeeze to Eren's cock, causing him to cry in pain.

"P.. please heichou…"

"Please, what?"

"P.. please… fuck me… I beg of you…"

A smirk formed on Levi's lips. He gave one last gentle kiss to Eren's chin and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his erect cock from his pants, slightly stroking himself as he leaned down to nip at Eren's neck. The brunette's toes curled in delight, his moans becoming louder and higher pitched at each bite that Levi gave him. With his free hand, Levi sucked on his fingers, pulling them out of his mouth and pushing one finger in at a time into Eren's tight hole until he was loose enough. He propped one of Eren's leg over his shoulder and pushed the other leg down, exposing him fully to him. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed his aching cock, slowly pushing the head in first. Eren gave out a sharp cry, tugging on his cuffs harder, red marks becoming visible. Great, now Mikasa was going to question that later.

"Shh…" Levi leaned down to passionately kiss Eren, making a trail of spit from Eren's plush lips to his. With one push, he fit himself into Eren. Eren elicited a delicious moan from his mouth, sending a pleasurable shiver to Levi. He leaned down to Eren's ear and whispered in a low, erotic voice.

"You're _mine_, Eren…. don't you dare forget it. You belong to me and me only. I don't share my property…"

Levi began to thrust into Eren, slow and torturing at first, until Eren began to cry out.

"Faster, p… please Heichou!"

Levi chuckled darkly and began to pick up the pace a little, but still not enough for Eren.

"Say it, Eren… Say it or I'll stop…" Tears of frustration pooled down from Eren's emerald eyes. The scene was just too adorable and pleasurable for Levi.

"I…. I.."

"Say it louder, Jager…" Levi grabbed Eren's hardened cock, and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I'm! I'm yours Heichou! I.. I belong.. only,.. to you! N… no one else can have me…. but.. you!"

Levi gave a hard shove into the boy. "Damn right…" he began to give hard jerks to Eren's cock, each tug making Eren whimper with delight.

"Now **Eren**…. cum for me…."

Eren did as Levi commanded and came with a high pitched scream. Levi kept thrusting into him until he finally came with a hard shudder. He bent over Eren, giving small kisses to his neck and bites, the tacky substance between them sticking their muscular stomachs together. Levi whispered something softly into Eren's ear, his emerald eyes widening at every word. He slowly pulled out of Eren and gently turned him over, unlocking the cuffs from his wrists and rubbed them soothingly, pressing his lips against them. Eren sat up on the bed, tiny shivers going down his spine from the cold.

"Brat... don't just sit there, you'll get a cold.." Levi made a sound of annoyance and wrapped the blanket tightly around Eren's body. He smiled warmly and snuggled against the blanket.

"The hell are you smiling about, brat?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"It.. it's just that… I couldn't help but hear you say I love you… you really mean it?"

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. For a split second, Eren's heart dropped until Levi sat close to him and cupped his hand under his chin.

"Eren… would I say anything I wouldn't mean? When was the last time you heard me say something that I didn't keep my word?"

A blush fell on Eren's cheeks. Soon a small smile formed on Levi's lips as he kissed Eren's forehead gently and lovingly.

"I love you too, Heichou…." Eren shyly placed a kiss on Levi's cheek, the faintest shade of pink formed on the older man's cheeks, then vanished.

"You're still a little brat… but you're _my_ brat…" Levi wrapped his toned arms around Eren's body, bringing him down to lay on the bed with him. He never let go of Eren, keeping him close to him as they drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Mikasa was all over Eren. She froze for a good second when she saw the marks on Eren's wrists and neck right before pulling out her blades and storming off with Eren running after her.


End file.
